


Confusion(中文)

by minikate



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M, Possessive James Bond, Temporary Amnesia
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 16:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10880544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minikate/pseuds/minikate





	Confusion(中文)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Confusion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7493880) by [CMDAK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMDAK/pseuds/CMDAK). 



　　所有人夢寐以求的完美探員化身就是他。他不是那種在第一線奮鬥的探員，而是那種在幕後運籌帷幄，確保所有探員的需要都被回應、所有的設備都是最新最好、獲得的資訊都沒有錯漏，在不斷重建的防火牆和保護協定的保衛之下，讓他們在完成任務後還有個MI6和國家可以回去。上面這些任務他可以在同一個時間內完成，不會有一絲遲疑。

 

　　他不是在誇大其辭，也沒有人崇拜邪神或討論隨便一個理論；他的上級在他上線的那一秒開始，就堅持不懈地向那些統治更上層階級的憂慮人們展現他的能力。每過一個月便測試他的處理效能，以確保他為了讓每件事順利運行的瘋狂運算沒有損害它。

 

　　這些事一點也沒有煩到他。事實上，就理論來說，他不會覺得任何事情很煩─或者說感覺到其他事情─因為他是人工智能。但就像剛剛提到的，那只是理論。Q實際上 _感覺_ 到很多事情。而他不確定是因為他曾經身為人類，或是因為他和某個探員太過熟悉。

 

　　舉例來說，當每次有政府官僚想來掃興把他當作一個防廣告軟體時─如果那有可能出現的話─他會感到煩躁。他會感到煩躁且想要好好設下一個圈套對付那個官員。但他的下屬，他忠誠的工程師大軍會為他發動復仇，讓他免於嗜血人工智能的汙名。這每每讓他感到高興愉快並充滿安全感，因為背負保護責任的人確實完成了任務。

 

　　「他們總是忠誠於你。」Moneypenny女士每次都這麼說。「而他們就像那些外勤探員，會竭盡所能保護你。」她說話時的表情悲傷，雙眼看向不存在這裡的某樣東西，而她的聲音背負著悔恨與無助。

 

　　「我想特地指明如果他們不這樣的話就不能在MI6工作是毫無意義的吧。」他其實想問她關於過去的一切事情，想問她為何表現出那樣的情感，但他沒有。「M需要你到辦公室去，Moneypenny女士。」他用明顯的謊言讓她離開，希望和他沒有也不想要（但他確實想要）的回憶獨處。

 

　　當他想要 _記得_ 的時侯他能被責怪嗎？他終極軍需官的地位會因為他想要把遺失的每個片段尋回以臻完美而受到質疑嗎？如果眾多資訊專家認為他的回憶會讓他太過人性化而成為有瑕疵的人工智能怎麼辦？那些該死的是 _他的_ 記憶，他的資料，而他要不假他人之手找回來。

 

　　他不間斷地運行幾個不斷改進的程式，用來回復他生理大腦的最近期資訊。但它們都一無所獲。只有一些對現在的他毫無道理，他身為人類時的閃爍回憶嘲笑著他，其中混著他猜測是他成為MI6人工智能前的珍貴回憶。當然他對之後的記憶有更好的掌握，而且那些片段回憶相比之下更加沒有意義。

 

　　還有其他種錯誤訊息發生在他身上，像是他手臂和臉頰偶爾傳來的刺癢感。他在第二次發生時立刻呼叫了負責照顧他身體的醫療小組，而他們迅速跟他保證這是正常狀況，他感覺到的可能是有人正在幫他清潔身體或是更換點滴袋。

 

　　Q仍然對那個觸感心存懷疑，並因此覺得醫療小組沒有對他誠實。但既然他的身體讀數沒有什麼好擔心的─或者他該擔心，鑑於一丁點的改變也沒有─他便安於專注在他擁有的那些片段回憶。

 

　　他該拿一杯冒著熱氣的液體（和一張字條一起放在床邊小桌上）怎麼辦？為什麼＂戰艦無畏號＂這張畫會如此深植於他的腦海，只要稍微專注，他就能想起這幅畫的所有細節？為什麼他會被只有在某個探員雙眼中才能見到的藍色深深吸引？他似乎著迷於雄鹿，而＂sky＂和＂fall＂這兩個單字總讓他再三檢查自己的系統，並對於安裝在主電腦上的東西感到憂心忡忡。他也一再地確認馬丁尼和養生奶昔的做法。海灘上的日落，他和另一個人的笑聲，燃著火的暖爐，一間燈光昏暗的餐廳，在他上個辦公室裡的一個深夜。

 

　　「全都沒有意義。」他低聲怒罵，R轉頭困惑地看著他。

 

　　「軍需官，一切都還好嗎？」她問道，看向因為快速輸入指令而迅速變化的螢幕畫面，如此迅速到她不能理解。「你的程式怎麼了嗎？」

 

　　他搖頭。「程式運作得很好，」他向R保證，把指令輸入的速度調慢了一些，除了慢點得到之外不會影響最後的結果。「在你問之前，所有探員都很安全，而且進度提前。」

 

　　她確認自己平板裡的資料並彈了下舌。「即使是007？」她小心翼翼地提問，試著─並且失敗地─在所有沒被使用的螢幕切換到007當下狀態時忍住微笑。

 

　　「一如往常地進度落後。」Q承認，瞇起雙眼，他替007打開一扇擋路的門。「我不知道他想要進去那棟建築物完成什麼事，我的所有資訊都顯示目標在隔壁那座建築裡。」

 

　　她指著一個螢幕，畫面上有幾個保全人員正走向007，在他們震驚地看著擋住去路的門時輕笑出聲，另一個螢幕跳出訊息顯示他們的手機和通訊器都失去訊號。「然而，你一如往常地施以援手而不是命令他依照原定計畫行事。」她指出重點。「我可以問為什麼嗎？」

 

　　她可以，但Q不確定自己會有答案。他總是在這名探員沒有按計畫走時放水，他知道自己是竭盡所能地向他提供最好的裝備，在探員雙手空空並全身佈滿割傷、瘀傷、和/或彈孔回來時明白表現出不悅。

 

　　更讓人困惑的是，這感覺很 _正常_ 。他在男人微笑、壞笑、大笑、眨眼、靠向他的桌子還有帶給他一堆毫無用處的小東西時感覺到同樣奇怪的情感。他最後不得不問男人究竟希望他拿一盒茶葉、奇怪圖案的衣服、儲存著沒人能用上的過時程式的隨身碟、和他身體一樣老的電腦零件、以及俗氣雪球怎麼辦。

 

　　這是他將會後悔做過的事，因為他問了不該問的問題，因為他的效能因此降低。

 

　　「我知道你的專家們喜歡喝茶。」探員遲疑了一下才回答，看起來既失望又傷心。

 

　　「那麼你直接拿給他們不是更有邏輯的一件事嗎，007？」他想著那些茶葉聞起來和嚐起來會是什麼味道，當他將手探向茶葉時一個有著＂Q＂字母的馬克杯影像在他心裡一閃而過。「完全沒有意義。」他低喃。

 

　　探員注視他一會後搖搖頭。「我敢說他們會以為我要對他們惡作劇。所以可以請你大發慈悲地告訴他們這茶葉是送他們的嗎？來自令人敬愛的領主大人，這禮物會讓他們的士氣掀翻屋頂的。」

 

　　他知道探員在說謊，因為他的心跳快了那麼一點點─這令人好奇，因為探員是個控制自己的高手─所以他決定幫他上一課。「我會和M討論，設計一個團隊課程來增加信─」

 

　　「那是送你的因為你喜歡，不對，你 _熱愛_ 喝茶。」探員立刻坦白，而他說出這件事的方式讓人工智能閃爍了一下。「Q？你還好嗎？有人要駭進你的系統嗎？還是你的系統怎麼了？」他出於某個原因試著想抓住他，隨著他的手一次次穿過Q的影像，他表現地越發憤怒與絕望，甚至開始怒吼。

 

　　而即使他不能感覺到另一個人的接觸，他仍無法控制自己的影像因此一再閃爍。為此感到更加疑惑的Q決定關掉全息投影，「不要驚慌，」他控制著音響輸出讓自己的聲音聽起來沒有異常。「我的系統沒有受到外來因素干擾，探員，在我呼叫醫療人員前試著深呼吸幾次。」

 

　　「你不在這裡！」探員厲聲回應，開始在辦公室走動，推開所有擋路的東西，敲打所有的鍵盤和電腦，只有在他的軍需官雙手抱胸重新投影在他面前才開始冷靜下來。

 

　　他一邊等著探員平復，一邊訂下和將他轉變成某種人工智能的專家的會面日期──紀錄所有的異常情形，例如他 _感覺_ 到了那些他能輕易命名的情感，例如他開始懷疑自己是什麼。

 

　　「我不能喝茶，也無法穿上那些衣服，」他在007的血壓和心跳都平靜下來並鬆了口氣後開口。「但你的紀錄顯示你傾向於做些讓人困惑的事，如果浪費自己的錢能讓你開心的話……」他話音漸弱，指向其他禮物。「我還是很好奇你亂放在我辦公室內的這些東西。」

 

　　「你曾經很喜歡我這麼做，Q。」探員解釋著，而這讓Q不得不暫停一些程式，試著並強迫他的大腦做些想要連接自己身體以外的事。「但你不記得而且一點也不在乎這些禮物了，對吧？」他接著說完這些話，聲音裡的失望太多太重太赤裸，Q不可能不受到影響──而他懷疑就連 _最純粹_ 的人工智能如果處在他的立場還不可能學會憐憫。

 

　　「探員，我只是不能理解在我目前狀態下這些禮物有甚麼意義。我過去可能有那麼一點喜歡那些小禮物，只要它們沒有讓我有收受賄絡的嫌疑而被停職調查的話。」他為男人感到難過，也為自己不能至少拍拍他的背或捏捏他的肩膀感到遺憾。他的手只會就這麼穿過他的身體，他所有能做的就只有提供邏輯。

 

　　「如果可以幫到你的話，這從沒發生過。」James安慰他，臉上掛著不自在的微笑。「第一點─請容我認為也是最重要的一點─因為所有人都知道你就是正直這個詞的化身。第二點，沒人蠢到真的相信會有人如此輕易被說服把價值數十萬英鎊的設備就這樣送出去。」

 

　　男人說的是事實，即使Q確實在系統裡發現因為007和他互動的方式，有人提出報告要Q離開軍需官的職位，裡面指出007從未這樣對待其他人。而認知到這件事讓Q幾乎要控制不住自己再次閃爍，僅僅因為他不想再聽到007聲音裡的絕望。

 

　　也許那就是他改變自己的外型，讓男人買給他，顏色最鮮艷的開襟衫出現在他身上的原因。「我會勸你不要為了我而將錢浪費在如此瑣碎的東西上面。」

 

　　「你會。」James贊同地點頭。

 

　　Q嘆氣─他總是在男人身旁表現得更加人類，就像他此時一點也不想要的熟悉挫折感。「而你會忽略這件事因為你生來就是要和我唱反調。」

 

　　James咧嘴笑開，這表情讓他看起來有些嚇人地不自然。「我會，但那是因為我知道現實生活你會穿上那些衣服，並且因為我對你最愛的馬克杯做的蠢事發牢騷。」他想把手放上Q的肩膀，然後因為手直接穿過投影而皺眉。

 

　　「這問題一點意義也沒有，R，」他終於開口，在看到007弄掉了槍，因為襲向腹部的一擊跪下身體時讓火警警鈴響起。「但我也想問一個同樣毫無意義的問題，沒有我在的話007會做出什麼事？」灑水器也開始運作，分散保全人員注意力足夠長的時間，讓探員喘息並拯救自己，Q在安心嘆氣時閃爍。

 

　　「 _徹底迷路了。_ 」007的聲音從通訊器中飄出來。「 _說到迷路，你會十分介意幫我指點目標的方向嗎？_ 」

 

　　「MI6會想知道你在那裡做什麼嗎？」R雙手叉腰質問。「除了浪費時間、得到新瘀傷、還有讓Q跑更多程式之外？他已經閃爍了四──」

 

　　「你手機裡的GPS資訊還是正確的，007。」Q打斷她。「而且令人驚訝的，我看到你的手機還是完整的。」

 

　　當然那位探員忽視了他說的所有事情，心跳比平常略微加快了一些。「 _你有讓工程師確定沒有人要傷害他的系統嗎？你有和醫生護士確認嗎？他一切都好嗎？_ 」

 

　　「Bond，」熟悉的名字加上熟悉的怒氣，還有擅自潛入他心裡那無以名狀的情感，讓他再次閃爍。「能不能夠拜託你，在你的職業生涯中就那麼一次，可以專心在任務上然後不需要醫療支援地回到英國？」

 

　　「他又閃了一次。」R小聲對著通訊器滴咕。而Q _感覺_ 到所有人對著他的系統又戳又刺地檢查的同時，醫療小組也在對他的身體做同樣的事情。「我不敢說有什麼真的出了問題，我們會再多做一些測試來確定。」

 

　　結果這天變得無比漫長。但至少Bond因為太擔心他而沒有和敵人多說一句俏皮話，在他們意識到發生任何事情前就解決了他們。

 

　　Bond甚至在到達機場的五分鐘內就登上了飛機─私人飛機，屬於Bond的前任女伴，而Q忍不住又檢查了一次自己的系統，因為在她把Bond的臉埋進自己雄偉的乳溝裡時，他有一瞬間的衝動想要摧毀那位美麗女性所擁有的一切─並在四個小時內回到了英國。

 

　　「Bond，要是你又再穿過我撞上牆壁，我發誓只要你還是00探員的一天，我就只會是一個沒有實體的聲音。」他帶著加快的心跳警告007。

 

　　「那我就辭職不幹，然後就在MI6外面賴著不走，你知道除非用上麻醉槍，沒人能讓我離開。」他承諾，但仍停下腳步。「你會讓他們那麼對我嗎？」

 

　　工作規範寫得很清楚，在探員或任何MI6職員有成為潛在障礙的狀況發生時，他們會被任何可能手段阻止。而是的，那包括麻醉槍甚至直接射殺，如果他們證明對沒有叛國罪嫌移的其他Mi6人員構成生命威脅的話。但Q在試著想像開放武器來允許任何人射擊他時，不斷得到錯誤訊息。

 

　　「你愛誇張情況的喜好真是令人印象深刻，Bond。」Q回應他，雙手背在身後，「嚴格來說，我知道事態不會變成那樣，所以針對你問題的回答是否定的。」

 

　　「但是，如果真的發生了呢？」Bond追問，而Q只希望自己有可以握住任何東西的能力，敲向他的頭看看會不會有回音。「你又再閃了。」他低喃，雙手徘徊在Q的臉龐。Q想著如果自己有身體，就能夠感受到他的溫暖呼吸和航程中所喝下的兩杯馬丁尼。「為什麼會這樣？有什麼不對嗎？R，到底怎麼了？」

 

　　「生命維持系統偵測到心跳數上──」

 

　　「站遠一點。」Q打斷她，冷靜地開口，「站得離我遠一些，Bond。」他這次用上了命令的語氣而探員聽從了，投影閃爍的狀況終於停止。「R，確認心跳讀數下降。」她看向平板並點頭。「Bond，再站過來。」如果他是真實的，現在他們的鼻尖會互相輕觸，而他閃爍得像是鬼屋裡的電燈泡。「不需要確認任何事，R。」Q迅速開口。

 

　　Bond低聲笑了一下，一切讀數顯示他很放鬆。「我是你閃個不停的原因，這真是太可愛了。」他的手背輕拂過Q的臉頰，微微穿過投影，「我猜這是不是等於臉紅──」Q立刻消失身影，Bond轉身驚恐地看著R。

 

　　「他的讀數都正常，James，程式沒有出錯，伺服器沒有，AI模組沒有，生命維持系統也沒有。他只是關掉了全息投影，」她向James保證，拍拍他的背以示安慰，「你可能嚇跑他了，又一次。」

 

　　「他沒有嚇跑我。」Q的聲音響起。「我只是等待投影系統重新開機，看能不能修正錯誤，還是要進行正式檢修。」他頑固地拒絕承認這問題只在Bond身旁發生。

 

　　「那你的──」

 

　　「當然我的心跳會那樣，」打斷James的話，所有攝影機聚焦在他那自鳴得意的笑臉上，Q重新投影在他面前，James沒有放下的手穿過他的臉。「我擔心AI系統有錯誤出現，也擔心其他重要系統出可能出狀況。」他流暢地說出謊言而有那麼一下子他真的開始擔心，因為人工智能不該說謊。他也在重新啟動投影系統這件事上沒有誠實，因為他原本打算是只要Bond在場他就不要使用全息投影，但探員那該死的絕望神情以不應該有的方式深深地影響了他。「好了，現在應該沒有問題了。」

 

　　依然掛著那自滿自得的笑容，Bond更挨近了一些。「軍需官，我必須一點也不愧疚地告訴你，在我靠近你的下一秒，你又開始閃爍了。我該不該脫下衣服，讓你檢查我身上是不是有什麼會干擾全息投影的東西？」

 

　　「好！現在就脫吧！」Q不加思索地同意了Bond的提議。「R，我需要你──」當Bond定定地看著他，雙手非常非常緩慢地解開衣服時，Q才幡然醒悟他究竟在打什麼主意。

 

　　R咳了一聲忍住自己的大笑，手肘撞了下Bond要他停止動作。「你需要我下次提醒你，免得Bond又騙你 _命令_ 他跳脫衣舞給你看嗎？」

 

　　Q的回答是關掉所有攝影機和全息投影，但他迅速由通訊器聲稱自己看到的瘀傷可能代表斷掉的肋骨，並藉此命令Bond去醫療處做檢查來表示自己沒有問題。

 

　　「可是我才脫掉外套和領帶而已啊，Q。」James抗議，但仍去了醫療處。R向麥克風低聲咕噥著探員會盡全力完成他的願望，在被問為什麼時只回了一句令人費解的就是會並眨了下眼。

 

　　就像在測試R的話，Q開始對他提一些要求。不是什麼很複雜或是會讓他被蓋上＂叛國賊＂烙印的事。只是些簡單的，例如要他站近一些，或是整天待在Q旁邊，但在Q和其他探員說話時不可以和他互動。

 

　　而James十分樂意地遵從了，雖然他一點也不安靜。他會不斷地詢問Q正在進行的任務、任何正在設計的程式或武器。他常常會忘記Q只是一個影像而想伸手撥亂他的頭髮，在每次落空後失望又難過地看著自己的雙手。而Q在每次發生時都會稍稍改變自己頭髮的樣子，穿上另一件顏色鮮豔的開襟衫或襯衫，希望能讓James轉開注意力。

 

　　當他們沒有在討論MI6相關事務時，James會企圖─且成功地─和他閒聊。有誰會知道這樣一名致命的探員會看這麼多電視節目？而且類型五花八門，從無聊的情境喜劇到你需要畫圖表才能了解劇情的複雜奇幻故事。男人也＂上傳＂了許多兩隻可愛貓科動物的影片和相片給Q，鉅細靡遺地告訴Q那兩隻貓有多愛睡在他的西裝上，如何躲在衣櫃裡嚇唬他，或是用腳掌輕觸甚至用力拍打他的臉叫他起床。

　　「你給我的感覺不太像是會養貓的人，」Q精神上的手輕拂過一張照片，裡面兩團毛球緊緊靠在一起，睡在一件開襟衫上，堅持不讓身體的任何一部分超出衣服的範圍。「我覺得你比較像是狗派的。」

 

　　James的雙眼看向遠方，原本喜悅的微笑染上悲傷。「牠們不是我一個人養的，而直到現在我也不認為我們＂擁有＂牠們。」

 

　　感到困惑的Q找出了James在MI6的檔案，卻發現有人在最近查看且刪除一些資訊時皺眉。「我也不知道你和某人在一起，James，我很抱歉。」他複製了一份改善自己投影程式的附加檔案到James的資料上。「希望你不會因為我把你留在這裡惹上麻煩。」

 

　　「別擔心，他會了解的。」James的迅速回答讓Q大感驚訝。「或者說，如果不是他不在的話，他會了解的。」

 

　　Q伸出手輕撫過James的背，為男人不能感覺到自己想要安慰他的企圖而沮喪。「他因為長期任務不在嗎？他是MI6的人嗎？還是一般平民呢？」即使這些都是私人資訊，Q仍無法自已地感到好奇，但若James拒絕回答他也能理解，並就這樣放下這個話題不再提起。

 

　　「想要聽我說說他嗎？」James卻這樣問他。

 

　　Q幾乎要高興地跳起來，堪堪克制住自己。「如果這樣在背後談論他不會讓你討厭的話。」

 

　　James搖頭，表情迅速變得開朗，雙眼散發快樂的光芒。「他就是我會看那麼多電視的理由。」他開始說著，然後一切事情在Q看來突然變得合理了。「在我們吃完飯後，由我負責煮飯這件事，因為只要不牽涉到茶葉他連水都能燒焦──」

 

　　「水分蒸發。」Q沒有多想地打岔，「他可能是在水煮沸時把水壺燒──」他打住自己，帶著歉意看向James。「請繼續。」

 

　　「他每次都這麼說，可我發誓有一次水真的燒起來了。」James笑著繼續，「總之，當他清洗好餐具─我想幫忙，可是我總是毛毛躁躁，而他會安安靜靜地照順序做事─泡好他的洋甘菊茶，我們會一起窩在沙發上，然後貓咪們試圖擠進我們兩個中間。我負責挑選電視節目，但老實說我才不在意要看什麼，只要他的味道和體溫在我身邊，他可以逼我看全世界最無聊的節目。」

 

　　Q知道自己在嫉妒，但也為James能夠擁有一個普通人生感到高興。即使連Q也看得出來James明顯地和這個人沉浸在愛河中，而這讓Q不禁想著自己是不是也有這麼一個人。但因為從沒有其他人來拜訪過他，也沒有人提出要求要去那間＂私人醫院＂探病，Q假設自己仍是孑然一身，沒有朋友或家人。

 

　　「我們也有遊戲之夜，每次我在射擊遊戲對他放水，他就會生氣地鼓起臉頰。」James不停說著，摩娑著手指。「我要吻得他頭暈腦脹他才肯原諒我，即使我常常這麼做，看著他那完美的嘴唇誰會忍得住呢？」

 

　　James的情人也喜歡在他出任務時穿著他的衣服，睡在他那一邊的床上；用如火般的熱情厭惡搭飛機，James承認他一直以為那是騙人的，直到有一次他們一起搭飛機，James看著他喝了一杯又一杯的昂貴香檳，盡自己所能地用親吻、擁抱和問愚蠢問題讓他的戀人分心；他可以沉迷於一本書到完全忽視James光著身體在他旁邊閒晃，直到他坐到他身上，用親吻吸走他的空氣；而他在撲克牌和西洋棋上無人能出其右。

 

　　「他在脫衣撲克贏過我的次數讓我到現在還欠他十幾次脫衣舞。」James不知羞地笑。「他鋼琴彈得也很好。我一直覺得有著那樣一雙手指的人，不去觸摸電腦鍵盤以外的按鍵簡直是種褻瀆。」

 

　　James談著他的戀人，將他描繪成一個極富耐心的神祇，一個在James做了蠢事時，接受他用甜點和古怪電腦零件獻祭來平息怒火的惡魔。直到黑夜將被白晝取代，在Q還沒來得及讓他回家時，James在辦公室的沙發上睡著了。叫醒探員並讓MI6派車送他回家休息是最有邏輯的作法，但Q直覺地知道男人需要就這樣留下而無法打斷他的睡眠。

 

　　「R，可以請你讓人拿件毯子到我之前的辦公室去嗎？」Q要求道。不到一分鐘就有六個人搶著要將一件毯子送進辦公室內。「如果他被吵醒的話，我會非常、非常不高興。」他出聲警告，讓所有人安靜下來，然後他們開始竊竊私語，時不時地朝Q看一下。

 

　　在他們的閒暇時刻談論James的戀人似乎成為了James的新習慣─雖然Q在每次談話內容變得私密時會制止James，指出那個人如果發現James將如此隱私的事告訴陌生人一定會生氣─他表現得像是拒絕承認Q現在是怎麼樣的狀態。

 

　　更不好的是，他預期Q會被視為人類對待─肢體接觸及言語上的讚美之類的，這些對他來說一點也不重要的小事─所以當人工智能不小心脫口而出想看看重建好的Skyfall莊園，卻又拒絕James週末一起去看的提議，並解釋因為自己無法離開MI6時，探員決定將此視為＂MI6如此奴役著我，連一丁點睡覺時間都沒有＂的訊號。

 

　　他帶著至少要把M揍暈的決心大步走向他的辦公室，一路上怒吼著要人別擋路，輕鬆甩開前來阻止他的幾個警衛。「這和說好的不一樣，別擔心，我不會對他怎麼樣的。」Q出現在自己面前時James停下腳步以免穿過他，並生氣地開口。「我只是要和他 _談談_ 給你一些休假。我肯定到這個時日，你已經能讓那些程式自行運作，而且我們也有足夠的工程師來監控程式不出錯。」

 

　　他是做到而且MI6的確也有足夠人力，但那不是重點。「我只是個全息投影，James。」Q雙手抱胸冷靜地開口，影像因為James走近一步，一手伸向他的肩膀一手徘徊在他臉上而變得有些透明。「我不會疲倦，我不用一般的方式進食喝水，而且我也不需要睡眠。」他一口氣說下去。「你可以清楚地看到我，甚至在遠一點的距離會誤認為我有實體，而這都只是因為架設在MI6裡的眾多投影機。」

 

　　「我可以付更多錢來架──」

 

　　Q身手摀向他的嘴，探員在他細瘦的手掌穿過自己時出於禮節不再說話。「讓我直接說出重點：我現在的存在只是為了安慰其他人，James。或者說，只是為了安慰某個人。」Q不確定地說完最後一句話，因為某個原因程式開始出錯。

 

　　「Q？你還好嗎？」James擔心地問，Q只是搖搖頭，強迫自己的影像穩定。

 

　　「我遺失了為什麼會有全息影像四處走動存在的原因，除此之外都沒事。」他安撫探員，尋找許可使用全息投影的文件─比他預想得要難，檔案被加密再加密，最終被刪除。「在我的精神確保沒有任何壞事發生在任何人身上時，我的身體得到了所有必須的休息和飲食。」

 

　　「你不只是一個程式，Q。」James伸手想抱住他，最終擁在懷中的只有他自己。

 

　　「James，我必須很遺憾地告訴你，我現在的狀態，除了一個程式 _什麼也不是_ 。我只是一個有著英國腔的Google導航，一道有著面孔的防火牆。」Q的手滑下James背後，看著他的憤怒慢慢轉為沉默的接受。

 

　　「而我仍然是讓你閃爍的原因。」James在一陣令人緊張的沉默後開口，手指輕輕拂過Q的臉龐，在影像消失後嘆了一口氣。

 

　　他的心跳也異常迅速，雖然沒有感覺大腦功能下降或是對程式失去掌控，Q仍然向醫療小組確認自己不是要死去了。他們也在這個月第一百次迅速向他保證一切都好，所有事情都是他的意識在漸漸恢復時所感受到的東西。

 

　　結合這個資訊，以及當其他探員試圖侵入他的個人空間卻只換來James的怒火─他們立刻往後跳開，雙手高舉表示沒有其他意圖，並忙不迭地道歉─肯定了James是他投影閃爍的唯一原因。這也證實了另一件Q並不那麼想知道的事。

 

　　「我建議你今天休假，James，看來這個麻煩的系統拒絕被修好。」Q再次出現，攝影機聚焦在探員微微顫抖的雙手，檢查他的心跳和血壓後，Q發現自己一點也不喜歡看到的結果。「事實上，這個月你都休息吧。我會調整任務分配，讓你的同事不會過勞，我知道你有一整年份的有薪假可以用。找一個你最愛的海邊，和──」接下來的句子拒絕離開音箱，他哼了一聲，雙手抱胸用意志壓下自己的不悅。「和當地人好好打發時間，發洩你的壓力。」

 

　　他準備好和探員好好 _討論_ 這個強制休假。James甚至已經習慣性地彈了下舌，準備開始一個不像吵架的反駁。但他最後只是深深地看了他Q一眼，唇角楊起，而不是滿懷怒意的瞪視。「我會休假，因為你有好好跟我說，也因為你不像其他人，」Q假設那些人是MI6的心理醫師，肩負不可能的任務讓探員了解並照章行事。「你沒有試圖勒索我去休假。」

 

　　Q點頭，為自己感到驕傲。「告訴我你想去哪裡，我會幫你安排好。」

 

　　「你會和我一起嗎？」James問，而Q的表情已經不只是不耐煩了。「好吧，我今天就大發慈悲讓你省下一場＂全息投影＂講座。」那個空中引號的動作既無禮又不必要，但Q會放過這一次，因為探員看起來真的搖搖欲墜。「既然你不陪我，就什麼安排都不用了。我會和不屬於我的貓一起待在倫敦的公寓。」他轉身離開，雙手插在口袋裡。「如果想我或是需要幫忙的話，隨時打給我。」

 

　　Q一開始對那提議嗤之以鼻，但不到一天過後他開始想念探員的存在和聲音時自己也沒有太驚訝。而當他意識到自己對一名處於快樂且正常情感中的同事懷抱超過忍耐與惱怒的情感時，他的手和臉傳來熟悉的觸感。

 

　　他這次沒有呼叫醫療人員，只是對於自己病房無視規章沒有架設監視器感到有點生氣。「R，帶你的手機到我身體那裡，攝影機打開。」R在自己座位上僵住，他一點也不想關心為什麼。那觸感該死的如此熟悉，就算不帶任何性暗示也讓他感到無比愉悅。他要追根究柢找出這人到底是誰，還有要讓他的身體回應大腦。

 

　　她四處張望尋求支援，Q把所有敢回視的人的電腦和鍵盤斷線。「軍需官，沒有人可以進去你的──」

 

　　「R，不要試圖用那麼拙劣的謊話敷衍我，那只會減少我對你的尊敬。」Q斥了一句，R嘆著氣站起身，拿過手機並解鎖。

 

　　MI6有兩個醫療單位，一個位在MI6內部，專門處理輕微的燒傷割傷，和其他不嚴重的疾病；另一個在MI6對面，偽裝成全英國最昂貴的私人醫院。後者就是傷勢嚴重的探員和Q陷入昏迷的身體所待的地方。

 

　　他們必須通過許多檢查站才能到達病房，R在門口停下腳步。「Q，你真的要這麼做嗎？心理醫生和內科醫生都不敢肯定你的大腦會如何反應。」

 

　　「R，我很清楚我現在處於深度昏迷。我跟你保證不論裡面有什麼在等著，我都不會因此崩潰。快點打開那扇門！」Q生氣地催促無辜的R，已經訂好她垂涎了好幾個禮拜的骨董電腦零件做為賠禮。

 

　　Q預期自己會看見探員們常發現的那種瘋狂實驗室─由邪惡反派喜歡雇用的那種瘋狂科學家建造─但他只看見一個普通的病房，一名探員坐在一張看起來不甚舒服的椅子上，握住並親吻著他的手。

 

　　「我真不敢相信我居然還會因為發現你就是讓我程式異常的原因而驚訝。」Q開口，而James立刻跳起來拔出槍，盡可能地擋住躺在床上的身體。「這不會讓你得到休息，探員。而我不確定你的情人會很高興看到你和一名同事如此親近。」

 

　　James呼出一口氣放下槍。「我沒辦法再假裝下去了，」他低喃，重新坐回Q的身旁握住他的手。「R，你能讓我們獨處一下嗎？我保證會好好保護你的手機，完整地還給你。」

 

　　「我相信你只因為Q就在螢幕上。」R打趣著答應了，她將攝影機轉向自己。「軍需官，我接下來要將一些重要任務交給我們最好的技術人員，其他的我會親自監督，所以如果你有需要關閉一些程式的話也不用擔心。」

 

　　她把手機交給James後離開，Q看著男人小心翼翼握住自己手的方式。「這真是令人不安。」一分鐘的沉默後Q開口。「我是說，像這樣看著自己。你知道我發生了什麼事嗎？我什麼都不記得，而我還一直在試圖繞過保護那些檔案的防火牆，猜想我全部的工程師聯手把它們加密了。」

 

　　「小小兵。」James緩緩地回應，看向Q的臉上掛著笑容。「你喜歡叫他們你的小小兵，他們也很喜歡這個綽號。」他避開管路慢慢撫上Q蒼白的手臂，觸摸過的地方浮起雞皮疙瘩。「你甚至在自己生日的時候訂做了一堆那些黃色生物的造型杯子蛋糕。」

 

　　Q記得那張帳單和銀行支出，但其他什麼都沒有了。他不記得那些蛋糕好不好吃─或任何食物的味道─它們做得好不好看，或是他的＂小小兵＂喜歡還是討厭那些小蛋糕。「我假設我給了你和其他探員不是杯子蛋糕的東西，對吧？」

 

　　James看起來陷入一陣痛楚。「你給了我一個熱情如火的吻，讓我到現在還是印象深刻，而其他探員得看你帶著紅腫的嘴唇和脖子上的吻痕四處走動。除此之外，他們還一邊吃比利時巧克力一邊瞪我。」他撥開Q額頭上一撮頭髮。「我很快就要再幫你修一次頭髮。還有鬍子。」他補充，撫摸著Q的下巴。「除非你想走絡腮鬍路線。我想你可以試著開始如果──」

 

　　「我就是你的情人。」Q猛然開口。「當你說＂我們的貓＂，你真的是在說我們的，不是你和另一個人的貓，＂我們的＂。我們住在一起而且我們......」他停下，關掉幾個不必要的程式，因為他開始出現錯誤訊息。

 

　　James點頭，手仍未離開Q的臉─而Q忍不住顫慄，只能閉上眼睛讓自己沉浸其中。「我是MI6裡有你的影像四處走動，而不是只有一道聲音存在的唯一原因。」他的聲音顫抖，幾乎破碎。「＂Project: Angel on Shoulder＂是你最後說出口的話。Mallory的上級沒有辦法更快給我們資金讓系統上線，但我無法忍受你只剩下一個聲音，而其他人加入計畫是因為他們愛你─不像我那麼愛，我覺得沒有其他人可以，但也有可能我太過盲目─然後我們得到設置全息投影的額外資金。」

 

　　降臨在他們之間的沉默如此沉重，Q發現自己無意識地關掉越來越多程式。「James，我很抱歉我這樣堅持，但可以請你告訴我到底發生了什麼事讓我變成現在這樣嗎？」他是喝到多醉才想出這個名字？而James又在任務中失蹤了多久？

 

　　男人整了整蓋著Q的被子，才抬頭看向手機。「都是我的錯。惡魔黨更應該叫做九頭蛇，因為Franz在橋上被饒過一命後，另一個領袖便出現取而代之。你以為那樣的組織會因為內部的權力鬥爭自己瓦解，但在他做那一番要打敗我的演講時，那混帳已經找好了接班人。」

 

　　Q想像著自己手伸向James的臉，從額角滑下捧住下巴，然後傾身親吻他的額頭。「他也是一個Bond，而你對結局了然於心時，仍為所有可能發生的盡力做好準備。」他想起他們第一次一起出國，是James計畫的，然後他們被一堆備用機票的備用機票淹沒。而他想忘掉自己在James所有版本的遺囑裡出現。

 

　　「我早該把Swann交給其他探員。」James生氣地低喊，放開Q的手折著自己的指關節。「那晚你在橋上還有隔天看著我的眼神，你如此肯定我會丟下你和她遠走高飛。我那些憋腳的謊話讓你深信不疑，就因為你以為我是認真的，而你就只是把阿斯頓馬丁的鑰匙交給我......」他打住並呼出一口氣，試圖穩住自己。「他們把你的車撞出馬路，把你拖出來，打斷你的鼻子，射傷你的手腳，但在他們對著你的頭扣下板機前，後勤小組及時趕到制伏了他們。我不在那裡是他們運氣好，因此能保住一條命，而且 _幾乎_ 沒有少掉什麼。」

 

　　「James，把我的手放在你臉上。」Q指示他，而James沒有疑問地立刻遵從。「然後把我們的額頭靠在一起，如果呼吸器沒有擋到的話。」面罩壓著他的鼻子，但他看起來不為所動。「然後仔細聽好我要說的：那不是你的錯──」

 

　　「如果是我開車的話──」

 

　　「那我們兩個會因為他們有備而來都死了，James。」Q希望可以磨蹭他們的鼻子，輕啄James的雙唇，愛撫那張臉直到上面所有的罪惡感和悲傷都被撫平。「我還可以如此存在表示我沒有腦死，所以有點耐心。」

 

　　James嘆息，Q感覺到頭顱週圍傳來的些微壓力，表示男人正壓著他的頭─但不會讓他覺得疼痛。「這是第十四個月，而讓你再用名字叫我像是過了永遠的時間。」

 

　　Q無法跟James保證所有事情都會變好。該死，就連這個程式能成功都讓他訝異，這也讓他擔心敵人會不擇手段來得到程式打敗他們顛覆世界。不行，指要他狀況好轉─或變糟─他就要徹底破壞程式。

 

　　但是，至少他現在能做到讓James笑一笑。「這可能會讓你那極度的自負更加無可救藥。但是，你成功讓我第二次愛上你了。」他誠實地告訴James。「我有身體的時候你讓我內心小鹿亂撞；當我是全息投影的時候你讓我閃爍。」

 

　　James擠出一個不明顯的微笑，Q將這視為小小的勝利。「如果有必要的話，我會讓你第三次愛上我，Q。」

 

　　「James，我想要感覺你的嘴唇。」Q懇求。「我不記得了......請你拿掉面罩吻我。」

 

　　「Q，你無法自己呼吸。」James拒絕，捏捏Q的手輕吻他的指節。「我讓你躺上這張床，但我不會殺了你。」James用上了他很少使用，對一切不再漫不經心的語氣。Q記得在某次任務他建議用自己當餌，來擊潰一個欺騙駭客來獲取資金和武器的非法軍事組織時，也聽到過那個語氣。

 

　　然而從他取得的檔案來看，他仍成功說服了James，任務也大部分按計畫進行─除了James腿上那顆子彈─所以那語氣也不是那麼的絕對肯定不行，只是表現他對自己戀人的關心。假如他再更堅持一些或許可以成功，但Q不想強迫任何人吻他。「在我張開眼睛的時候吻我讓我記得？」

 

　　「我會推開擋住我們的醫生護士。」James承諾，手背滑下Q的臉頰。「然後我會幫你想起所有你想記起的事情，親愛的。」

 

　　Q的手指輕顫。


End file.
